If a shift from a current gear to a target gear is to be carried out in a multi-group transmission of a drivetrain of a motor vehicle of such type, in drivetrains known from prior practice this takes place in such manner that to carry out the shift from the current to the target gear, the clutch connected between the multi-group transmission and the engine of the drivetrain is at least partially disengaged and is then engaged again. In addition, if a synchronized group, i.e. the synchronized upstream or the synchronized downstream group is shifted, the claw-clutch-shifted main transmission can be moved to its neutral position. Because the clutch is at least partially disengaged during shifting and the sometimes necessary movement of the claw-clutch-shifted main transmission to a neutral position, shifting times are relatively long. Furthermore, comfort problems may arise during the load reduction and/or disengagement of the drivetrain by means of the clutch.
With regard to the published prior art concerning the performance of gearshifts, in a drivetrain with a multi-group transmission, reference can be made to DE 197 26 567 A1 and EP 0 612 642 A1 in which, to carry out a shift from a current to a target gear, the clutch connected between the engine and the multi-group transmission is always actuated.